


The Post Murder Routine

by taraburnett



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Murder, first attempt at writing ever, this may suck, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/pseuds/taraburnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a murder Hannibal and Will committed, they are on their way home.  Hannibal is driving while Will sleeps.  This is the story of what they do after every kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post Murder Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Superfannibal over on instagram. They wanted some fluff. Im so sorry if this is bad, but I just had to try for you. Keep in mind I have never written anything like this so please bare with me :) I rated it mature just in case but it isn't graphic at all.

  Hannibal and Will were on their way home after a kill that they did together.  Hannibal was driving while he listened to the classical music coming from the stereo while Will was asleep in the passenger seat.   He was still wired from what he and Will had done.  Will wanted to take the lead for this one because it was close to his heart.   He had observed a tall man about his height and his build kick a dog while walking down the ally way.   Once they were finished they placed the man inside their trunk.   Hannibal had heard Will whimper in his sleep and he looked over lovingly at his husband.  Smiling fondly, he reached over and placed his hand on Wills thigh till they got to their driveway.  Pulling in the garage Hannibal turned off the engine, got out and went around to Will's side.  Ever so slowly and quietly he opened the door and slipped off Wills seat belt.  Will was beyond exhausted, he did not stir so Hannibal thought it was ok to pick him up and carry him to their door and went inside.   

  Slowly making his way to their bedroom he ever so gently laid Will on the bed.  Hannibal then proceeded to take off his own clothes except for his thong underwear because Will liked them.   He will do anything for Will including wearing butt floss as Will so nicely put it.   Hannibal carefully peeled off Wills clothes piece by piece until he was naked and pulled the covers over him.  Will just squirmed a little bit but stayed asleep.  Then Hannibal walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers beside his man pulling him in so he was flat against his back.   Wills eyes eventually opened and he smiled knowing that Hannibal was cuddling with him.  He didn't want to speak much tonight so he pushed back a little more so he could feel Hannibal's impressive bulge rest on his ass.  Hannibal knew that Will was at least half awake at the time so he said softly in his ear as he held Will's hand.  "I love you, Will."   Will smiled and brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed Hannibal's.  "I love you too Hannibal, forever and always, until we leave this earth together."  Hannibal had a huge smile on his lips.  They were snuggling in bed safe, warm and content while their kill was slowly turning to ice as he froze in the trunk.   

  


End file.
